To Late
by Onefacepalm1
Summary: What is everyone one the strawhat crew got kidnapped. Well everybody but Zoro of course, and now he has to get them back or else they will die. Rated: M for blood.


To Late

It was not until later that day that Sanji understood what he had done. If he had known that this would have been the consequence, he would never have done it. He felt like an idiot for thinking it would be funny. A fucking stupid idiot.

The sun was shining over the Strawhat crew like it would burn right through their skin and give them a nasty skinburn. Also there was no wind to cool them down or help their ship to move on. What everybody wanted was to take a bath in the sea and relax but the weather at was too hot. So hot that Chopper did not want be outside, so hot that Zoro could ether nap or train outside, so hot that Robin wanted to jump in the water and play like a little girl (which would be abnormal even for her) and so hot that even Brook began to sweat ("even though I cannot sweat, yohohohohoh.")

"Meeeeeeeeeeat", was heard from the shadows under Nami´s orange trees. "Sanji bring me meat".

"You stupid ass, I am not going to make you any meat, it´s too hot", came the answer right beside him.

"But Sanji the meat will help me to cool down, and I´m really hungry", whined Luffy and began to make sounds of discomfort as well as his stomach began to grumble.

"_Sometimes I swear he can do that on purpose_", thought Sanji. "Fine you shitty captain I´m going to make you some meat, but only because of the heat. It´s making me dizzy so I do not think straight".

He began to go to the kitchen when he saw a green head, heading for the railing. "Oi, what the hell are you doing marimo?" he shouted.

Zoro turned his head and showed him the finger and jumped over the railing and into the water. "So much for politeness", Sanji thought. He still thought it was strange that Zoro jumped overboard, but he didn´t have much time to think when he heard the annoying captain.

"Sanji are you done yet, I´m going to die of hunger", Luffy moaned form the trees. "I´m going to make you something now, you impatient basterd." And walked into the kitchen, and thought that maybe the ladies would like something cold to drink and forgot about the green head.

Eventually he made everyone a cold drink, but only went to deliver Nami-swan and Robin- swan their drinks, before shouting to the rest that their shitty drinks was in the kitchen. Even he went inside to drink his, when he saw that there were two glasses left.

"Where is the marimo?" he asked after scanning the room to see who was missing.

Everybody turned their heads towards him, and only then realize that Zoro was not among them.

"He was with me for like an hour ago," said Chopper "but suddenly he just went. I´m afraid that I may have offended him, because I said that he should be more careful or else he could get seriously injured someday, and that I may not be around to heal him". The little reindeer look sad and confused at the same time and bowed his head.

"The Marimo didn´t take that offensive, it´s like saying Luffy is dumb, their all facts", Sanji said and gave Chopper a smile. Chopper smiled back and looked happier and smiled for himself.

"What Zoro is gone?" Luffy suddenly said and looked up from his food. "You just noticed now" everybody shouted at him. Luffy began to laugh "Zoro is strong he can take care of himself" he said with food in his mouth.

"Last time I saw him was when he jumped into the water", Sanji said after recovering from Luffy´s stupid answer. "He jumped into the water?" Franky said suspicious and eyed Sanji under his sunglasses". "Are you saying, that you think I kicked him over", Sanji said in a dangerous low voice that made Franky scratch his head nervous. "Nope", he said and looked away.

Suddenly they heard Nami scream outside, and everybody stormed outside to see what made their navigator scream.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Hello everybody. This is a story I have thought about for a while, and thought that maybe you would like to read it. There are some grammar mistakes, so just mail me so that I can fix it. And I am a slow writer, so please be patient and I will try to upload as fast I can. This is NOT a SLASH story, because I think they are so cute when they are acting like a family.

Hope you enjoyed this and see you guys soon.


End file.
